


Ready to Go

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sam picks up Cassandra for trick or treating.





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

> A/N: When I saw Cassie's first episode aired on October 31st 1997 I felt the need to write her trick or treating fic. Cinderella came out November 2, Beauty and the Beast was November 11th, Anastasia was November 21, and Hercules was June 13th.

“I’ve been here for a year!” Cassie announces as she opens the door for Sam.

Sam smiles. “We’re happy to have you.”

Cassie nods and spins in her sparkly Cinderella dress. “I’ve got gloves and a tiara just like Brandi in the movie!”

Sam laughs even as she wonders how often she’s seen the live action Cinderella musical.

Cassie sways so that her dress swishes around her legs. “Most of the girls in my class were Belle, but three of us were Cinderella. One girl was Anastasia, she had a really cool hat! She let me wear it!”

“And she almost went home with your tiara,” Janet reminds gently as she joins them. She hands Cassie her gloves, then fixes the tiara into her hair.

“They’re coming trick or treating with us, we could’ve swapped back,” Cassie says.

“You know the plan?” Janet asks.

“Yes, we went over it,” Sam says. “And I’ll take plenty of pictures.”

Janet smiles then leans in to give Sam a kiss in greeting. “Thank you.”

“I know how much you enjoy passing out candy,” Sam smiles back.

Janet grabs Cassie’s coat out and hands it to Sam. Cassie groans. “It’ll ruin my costume.”

“It’s only for if you get cold.”

“I won’t!” Cassie insists.

“Where’s your bag for candy?” Sam asks.

Cassie’s eyes widen. “I left it in the kitchen!”

As Cassie runs off Sam pulls Janet in for another kiss. “Sure you want to stay here?”

“Did you see how much candy I bought to pass out?” Janet asks raising her eyebrows.

“That’s the problem with having the best candy reputation,” Sam teases.

“Barring emergencies,” Janet agrees.

Sam crosses her fingers. Janet laughs.

“No emergencies! Not today!” Cassie declares as she comes running back in clutching her Hercules pillowcase. “I’m ready to go!”


End file.
